This invention relates to automated feeding devices and more particularly to an automated feeding device for dispensing living insects to caged animals.
It is common for zoos, museums, and schools to maintain live animals for observation in cages simulating natural habitat. The experience of observing a live animal up close can be educational and entertaining. For example, reptiles and amphibians are generally caged in aquariums or terrariums which permit close observation of the animal. Unfortunately, reptiles and amphibians are seldom active unless they are pursuing prey and therefore such displays generally lack animation or movement. Accordingly, it would be desirable to naturally stimulate movement of such caged animals. The introduction of live prey into the cage will stimulate movement of the animal as it pursues the prey and will allow the observer to experience predator-prey relationships first hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automated feeding device for dispensing living insects to caged animals.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automated feeding device for effectively dispensing live insects without harming the insect yet preventing the insect from clinging to the feeding device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automated feeding device for dispensing live insects which holds a plurality of insects in a cassette assembly for individual dispensing and which allows quick and easy reloading of the cassette assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a coin-actuated automated feeding device for dispensing living insects to caged animals.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an automated feeding device for dispensing living insects which is cost efficient to manufacture, easy to maintain and clean, and durable in use.
Accordingly, it has been found that the foregoing and related objects can be obtained in an automated feeding device comprising a support frame adapted for detachable connection to an animal cage with an access opening for supporting a removable cassette assembly for dispensing live insects into the cage. The removable cassette assembly includes a top plate and bottom plate. The bottom plate has an annular portion with a smooth upper surface and a dispensing aperture therethrough. The top plate has an annular array of individual cells for holding live insects with each cell having a smooth interior surface devoid of insect-grippable protrusions and an access opening adapted for alignment with the dispensing aperture of the bottom plate. The top plate is rotatably mounted to the bottom plate for successive alignment of the access openings of the cells with the dispensing aperture. The top plate is in mating engagement with the bottom plate so that the smooth upper surface of the bottom plate closes off the abutting access opening of the cells. The cassette assembly is removably mounted to the support frame to permit selective replacement of the cassette assembly. An advancement apparatus is operationally connected to the cassette assembly for selective advancement of the top plate to successively align the access opening of the next adjacent cell with the dispensing aperture. Each cell has a predetermined configuration so that the array of cells forms a pin wheel gear to operationally compliment the advancement apparatus for rotating the top plate relative to the bottom plate.